1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessor configured to apply a reprocessing process using a medicinal solution to an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reprocessing process including a cleaning process and a disinfecting process is applied after use to an endoscope used in a medical field. Also, an endoscope reprocessor configured to automatically perform a reprocessing process for the endoscope is known. An endoscope reprocessor is equipped with a medicinal solution tank configured to store a medicinal solution used in the reprocessing process. Also, a concentration meter, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-126046, configured to measure concentration of the medicinal solution is sometimes used to judge whether a medicinal solution for use in a reprocessing process is usable.
The concentration meter takes a longer waiting time from when a measuring surface contacts a medicinal solution to when correct measurement results become available if the measuring surface contacting the medicinal solution during concentration measurement is in a dry state than when the measuring surface is in a wet state. To reduce the waiting time, a concentration meter disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-126046 moisturizes the measuring surface by pressing the measuring surface against a spongy porous material moistened by a preserving fluid.